Raven's friend
by archers-wings
Summary: A girl finds herself at titans tower. Raven has brought her there to learn about powers she didn't know she had. Now that they are found, she cannot leave until she can control them. How did the titans know about them and why did they choose her to come t
1. Prologue

Prologue

Firebird Kyla Thomson. It was a name only known by two people; the girl who it belonged to and

her drunken single mother who forgot it on a daily basis. Her mother had once told her daughter

when she was very young that she was very special and she should always go by her middle name,

never her first. Kyla had always thought that this was bull, and her mother just didn't want her made

fun of at school. She started finding out how special her name was two nights before her 15th

birthday.


	2. 3 nights, 3 hours

Kyla went to bed at 10 every night without fail, but that never meant she went to sleep. It

always took her an hour. In that hour, she stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep that the night-owl

didn't really want. That night she happened to turn the lights out at 9:55. At 10 exactly, Kyla saw

a shape in the corner across the room from her bed. She looked over, swearing she could see a

shape in the darkness. It looked a lot like a bird of some type, maybe a crow...The shape

changed into something else that looked very familiar that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She woke the next morning remembering the night before quite clearly. She went to school

and went through the day in a zombie-like state as usual. When evening finally came, she was

exhausted but knew sleep would not come easily; it never did. Finally Kyla's routine day came to

a close and she got into bed somewhat gratefully.

At 11 'o clock Kyla lay in bed staring at the cracking paint directly above her face. Suddenly,

a flash of light blinded her. After a few blinks, she realized the light had words in it. "I'm coming

for you" was all it said. Kyla nodded numbly, but later didn't know why. The light vanished and

the girl fell asleep.

The night of her birthday was the most fascinating and amazing night of her young life. Nobody

else would have been able to tell you it was her birthday, though. Her mom had passed out after

drinking, and she had no friends or other living family. After school, Kyla made herself a cake and

had a slice for dinner. Friday was her free day so she didn't do any homework. Her present to

herself was 4 hours of TV straight. Tonight she made an exception and let herself go to bed at 11.

she would have stayed up later, but she would have to help her mom with her hangover in the

morning.

It was midnight and Kyla was still looking around her room and wondering why she wasn't

falling asleep. Her eyes took yet another sweep around the room and locked onto a framed

picture of a pink cartoon tiger. 'I should really take that down,' she thought irritably. Suddenly,

the eyes blinked, and when they opened again, they were a deep indigo. Then everything

happened very fast. Kyla got up, apparently in a trance, and walked over to the picture. She

brought her face close to the picture then reached out a hand to touch it. The moment she

touched the glass, she blacked out.


	3. Spells and Questions

Kyla woke up and blinked several times to get her tired eyes into focus. The same indigo eyes

from the picture stared at her waiting patiently for Kyla to say something.

"Uhhh...where am I?" Kyla said looking around the room. She could only see things that were

lit by the light of the full moon. She saw a set of happy and sad theatre faces and bookshelves

lining the walls. "And who are you?"

As if to answer her question, the owner of the indigo eyes turned on a dim bedside lamp. It

was still fairly dark, but now Kyla could made out more than just a silhouette. Kyla calmly smiled

when she saw who the indigo eyes belonged to and immediately felt safer than she ever had

before.

"Raven." Kyla sighed with relief at the sight of the titan. "That answers both questions, but I

have another. How did I get here?"

"I have been working on two major spells for a while now. The first I used to find you and the

second used to get you here."

"Ok...but why am I here?"

"The titans have been talking about having a...visitor, but they had to be special and carefully

chosen."

"Huh? I still don't understand why I'm here? I mean my mom told me weird stuff about

keeping my first name a secret, but she was drunk at the time..." Kyla was dazed and trying to

gather in all of what was happening.

"Firebird, you are special, and so is your name. We chose you because you are like us."

"That. That was it. That was my first name. How did you know it?!" Kyla sputtered

remembering that nobody else knew her name save for her and her mother. She paused for a

while, and the rest of Raven's sentence hit her. "And what do you mean 'like us'?"

I KNOW THESE FIRST CHAPTERS WERE SHORT, BUT THE ONLY THING THEY WERE "SAYING" WAS THAT THIS GIRL WAS TAKEN TO TITAN'S TOWER ON THE NIGHT OF HER 15TH BIRTHDAY. STRANGE I KNOW BUT I THINK IT SOUNDS AWSOME. ANOTHER POINT THESE CHAPTERS WANTED TO GET ACROSS WAS THAT WHERE SHE WAS NOBODY CARED ABOUT HER.


End file.
